A High Spirit
by Picabia
Summary: A boat full of thieving woman pirates meets the Black Pearl. But to its Captain's surprise the Black Pearl has a few tricks up its sleeve. rated PG-13, for later chapters. R&R please!


I don't own PoTC. Never will. Though everyone aboard the High Spirit is mine..but I won't be mad if you want to take em.after all I took Jack and the others. Just tell me first, that way I can read it :)  
  
I will give you a secret. I don't edit my stories. There may be some errors and stuff, and I apologize. If its horribly bad, tell me. But if its just a misspelled word, or a word out of place once every now and then, please just let it go..I will have it edited soon, but when I first post stories I rarely ever edit.  
  
Thank you! Reviews, good and bad are welcome!  
  
_______  
  
Captain Anne Read looked over her ship, watching as the other woman that were her crew ran about, doing their many tasks. "Come on Ladies!" she shouted, "If we wan' te get te that ship before nightfall we bes' be puttin' ourselves to good use!". Anne stood by the helm, making sure their ship was on course. Her long black hair fell just before her shoulders, and was now giving her a hell of a time as she watched the ship on the horizon. Her bandanna had whipped off a few hours ago, but her mind was so set on the prize before them, that she would not leave the helm. "Marie!" she shouted down to a beautiful brunette, "Get yer ass up hare, and give me yer bandanna" Marie raised an eyebrow, but complied.  
  
"Dear Captain, if you'll be so kind as to not address me so.crudely in front of the crew." Marie had grown up on land, her father a merchant sailor. Her upbringing was very different from many of the woman aboard.  
  
"Marie, ye are going to have to do something' about the way ye talk" Anne kept her eyes on the ship in the distance, happy to see they were gaining on it.  
  
"I told you many times Captain, that I will not dumb down my language to suffice with what ever it is you speak." as Marie spoke, two of the closest woman turned and gave her evil looks.  
  
"And who are ye to be takin' to our cap'in like that?" The taller one spoke, her hands busy tying a rope to the side of the ship, "Ole Cap'in Anne Read is the firs' o' her kind! She helped save us all, and ye had bes' be watchin' yerself if you keep-" The shorter girl, her hair a flaming read, put her arm up on the woman who had spoken to.  
  
Anne smirked at the woman's outburst, "Thank ye, Marguerite" she looked at Marie, "Watch the helm while I put this blasted thing on."  
  
Marie complied, her eyes however were busy staring at the woman before her, she let her eyes drift down her figure, smirking at the woman's clothes, "You know Anne.you had better allow more womanly clothes on board. One of your woman are looking like men."  
  
Marguerite nearly growled at that, "Mus' I be the one te remind ye, that the las' time we pulled up to Tortuga, ye were the only one a board who stayed on? Somethin' to do with the fact that no real pirate would let himself be seen with ye?" Marie glad her hands digging into the wood.  
  
"Marie, Marguerite!" Anne said, pushing Marie away, "We've done drifted off course with ye two bickerin'!" she quickly moved them back on course, glad to see they had only drifted a little. "The next one of ye who speak, I be throwing off the blasted ship." Anne glared at the woman, her hair now securely tied back. "get back te work!"  
  
Marie moved back down to where she had been scrubbing the planks, her hair now giving her quite the time as she scrubbed. Marguerite was busy making sure everything was secure, her shorter friend following her, taking in everything the woman was telling her.  
  
"Ladies!" Anne finally yelled, "Get down below and start puttin' on yer "performin'" clothes." She grinned, "That boat ahead will be mighty pleased to see The High Spirit, now won't it?"  
  
The crew gave p a resounding "Aye!" as half of the woman moved below deck.  
  
A while later, they came up from below, their trousers, and ripped shirts now replaced by very fine dresses, allowing their womanly curves to now be seen. Their bandanna tied heads were now bandanna free. Some of the woman had their hair pinned up, others had let their hair hang free. "Second shift ye better hurry up! We be gainin' on the ship ahead!" Marie and Marguerite were part of the second shift, and moved from their places as the rest of the woman went below.  
  
As they came out, it was now obvious that Marguerite, with her long blond hair, and soft features, was the prettier of the two. Marie, though beautiful, did not command attention like the leggy blond did. The woman all moved around the ship, holding on to various parts as they came up on the one in front of them.  
  
Anne grinned as she had Marguerite take over the helm. Moving into her cabin, she quickly changed. In order to be a pirate on the High Spirit, one first must be a woman. Next, one must also be beautiful in their own right. Many different woman were aboard the High Spirit, red heads, brunettes, blonds, black, white, brown. It did not matter to Captain Anne Read, so long as the woman was good on her feet, and not above using her womanly gifts to woo the men they stole from. Anne posed in front of the long mirror she kept in her cabin. A slight smirk on her lips as she looked over her body. She was not one to brag, but she knew how good she and her crew looked. And it was an important thing that they did. The Merchant Sailors they often stole from were on board a womanless ship for months at a time. Seeing The High Spirit often caused them to forget about their duties, and welcome the women aboard.  
  
"Cap'in! We're comin' up on the ship! They be only a few hundred yards away."  
  
"Thank ye Larine." Anne stepped out of the cabin, picking up her skirts she made her way up to the helm. "Ladies, put yer smiles on, and yer chests out!"  
  
As they came up on the side of the ship, the woman began to wave to the men aboard the ship, when the suddenly realized something. The flag they had been flying was being pulled down, and in its place a Pirate flag was being hosted up by three men.  
  
Anne glared, her eyes suddenly taking in the ship, her eyes began to see red as her hands clenched together.  
  
The men aboard the ship waved back at the stunned woman, just before several men swung aboard the High Spirit. Just as one of the men landed, he dropped the starboard anchor. Though the ship had been going slowly, it lurched all the woman off their feet.  
  
Anne reached into her hair and pulled out a knife, throwing it at the back of one of the men closer to her, "Change of plans ladies!" she yelled, before tackling the man who now had a knife in his leg. "Who the bloody hell are you!" she yelled, punching him in the head. Though her blow was softened as his hat was covering his face.  
  
Marie and Marguerite were working as a team fro once, as they threw on many overboard. They gave each other an understanding look, and kept fighting. But more and more men kept coming aboard. And the woman's dresses were slowing them down. A few had ripped their gowns off, and were handling themselves better that way. Suddenly, Larine's voice rang out, "Stop!" she was on her feet, her eyes pointed on their captain. "Stop fighting!"  
  
"Keep fighting ye fools" Anne yelled, not caring that the man who she had stabbed in the leg, now had her arm behind her back. His pistol pointed right at her temple. The woman had all stopped, allowing the men to gain the advantage, "Keep fightin'! That's an order!" Anne growled, "Ye blasted idiots! They'll steal the bloody ship!" It was useless, the men had taken the woman by their arms and were now tying them together.  
  
"Commandeer." the man who held her, said, "We are going to commandeer the ship. But was that not what you planned to do to our ship?"  
  
"We wouldn't 'ave if ye had been flyin' yer blasted flag!"  
  
"Well, love.to be quite fair, you weren't flying your flag either." he gave a shake of his head, and the men on his ship laid down planks to allow the men with their woman captives to come aboard.  
  
"Parlay!" she yelled, "I demand to be taken to your Cap'in!", the women all nodded, as the men dragged them onto their boat. A few of them already being pulled below to the holding stocks. The men suddenly laughed, as Anne was turned to face the man who held the gun to her head.  
  
"Pleased to meet your acquaintance." the man grinned, "I'm the captain of that there ship." he took her arm, and led her over a plank to the other ship, "Welcome.To The Black Pearl" he lifted his hat, and a few of the woman still on board gasped.  
  
"Lovely, just lovely." she said, a bit of sarcasm in her voice, "So ye mus' be Jack Sparrow."  
  
His grin sort of faded, "That's Captain..Captain Jack Sparrow." 


End file.
